


Always

by paigeeyovkoff



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They are our solid ground, our North Star, and the small clear voices in our hearts that will be with us. Always." - Post 4x23 "Always". Kate/Rick. Slight Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Always.  
Words: **463 **  
Couple:** Kate Beckett and Richard Castle **  
TV Show:** Castle **  
Dislcaimer:** All characters you recognise belong to Andrew W. Marlowe and Co. ****  
AU  
Slight Drabble.  
Set after 'Always' (4x23)  
Established Kate/Castle (of course!)

…

**_"_ ** **_We're moving on. But just because we're leaving and that hurts, there are some people who are so much a part of us, they'll be with us no matter what. They are our solid ground, our North Star, and the small clear voices in our hearts that will be with us. Always."_ ** _– Alexis Castle._

_…_

"Kate?" his voice called through the loft.

It was heading onto 0900, and he had woken to find himself alone in bed. Along the floor next to the bed were their clothes, hers still slightly damp, but there they were, a reminisce of what had happened.

Richard Castle has to smile softly to himself; it was reminisce of her coming to him, for everything finally  _happening_. Moving to find at least the navy blue boxers that he had been wearing, he heard noises from the kitchen: the noise of plates being shuffled along the counter, the sound of Kate Beckett singing softly to herself as she made her way through the kitchen area.

She was still there. As the author moved towards the kitchen, her singing became louder; he paid more attention to her voice than her words.

_You're in my veins, and I cannot get you out…_

His smile widened, standing at the kitchen opening, watching her flip the pancakes on the frying pan. She was wearing his shirt, the red button up stopping where it was left nothing to the imagination – not that he needed that anymore.

_Oh you're all I taste at night, inside my mouth…_

Rick chuckled, alerting her of his precense. The NYPD detective spun on the spot, eyes widened at the man. First she looked shock, but finally remembering after a moment, her face softened. The corners of her lips tilted upwards, her smile was only faint, but it was there.

The pair of them stood in complete silence, for what could have been forever. Neither of their smiles faded, the author moving towards her slowly, stopping to stand just those few inches infront of her. Kate lifted her fingers to run one across his cheek, tracing the outline of his lips with the tip of her finger.

"The pancakes are burning," he murrured, his lips moving underneath her finger.  
"And not a care is given," she replied simply.

The author dipped his head down towards her. This time when they kissed it was slower, the good part of last night being rushed and of pure lust, which had only slowed itself down as the night had hit the early hours of the morning. He wondered why she was still there, not at the precinct – he remembered that she had said that Gates wanted her badge, and that the Captain could  _keep it_. Why she hadn't escaped already, running like she had done in the past – but as it was her that had come to him; he knew that she could never do that.

He found that not a care was given. Not now, maybe someday. But reliving the past twelve hours was all that mattered. The memories urged by the small voice in his heart,  _always_.


End file.
